The present invention relates generally to a stack package, and more particularly, to a stack package in which a capacitor is embedded to reduce power noise.
A semiconductor package having a semiconductor chip capable of storing and/or processing a huge amount of data within a short period has been developed.
It is known that stack a package, in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked, increases data storage capacity. Further, a stack package is known, in which a memory semiconductor chip and a system semiconductor chip are stacked to increase a data storage capacity and also to improve a data processing speed.
In order to maintain a data processing speed at a high level, it is necessary to minimize power noise that is generated at an operating frequency of a semiconductor chip.
In general, reduction of power noise at a package level is effectively accomplished by decreasing an inductance component. One exemplary method of decreasing the inductance component at the package level, includes a decoupling capacitor disposed between a power pad and a ground pad.
Such a capacitor is often formed on the surface of a semiconductor chip, or formed as an embedded capacitor, which is embedded in a substrate.
Known methods of forming such a capacitor are costly and are unreliable.
Further, according to the known methods, it is difficult to realize a capacitor having a large capacity, and therefore such capacitors have limitations in reducing power noise.
In addition, in the case of mounting the capacitor on the substrate, a problem is caused in that the volume of a package increases and a separate mounting process is needed.